Mila
Milagros Elvira Giménez, known by her friends as Mila, is a character in the series Special Sisters of Dýmapko. She's one of the new main characters of the third season. She's from Earth, and lives in a house with Admiral of Earth, Josep Maria 22. She has five sisters and a brother, but when she was young, her father disappeared and some unknown entities in collaboration with the mirror universe kidnapped her five sisters, and her brother escaped. Then these entities used perception filters with Milagros, her brother and her mother, and with these filters the five sisters kidnapped "disappear", and everybody will forget them and they won't be investigated. But Mila's mother is very clever and didn't forget her five daughters, since her maternal love is stronger than the perception filters. Therefore, the entities make that Mila's mother seems crazy and anybody want to listen her. She is 30 years old when the series begins. In the episode 17 (Sisters at a Distance), Mila lives on Earth in a house where Admiral Josep Maria 22 had lived. One of her sisters has a counterpart from the Mirror Universe who is undercover in a theatre activity of a civic centre and who pretends that her name is "Melina". One day, this "Melina" decides to attack Mila… In the episode 19 (We'll Stop You Anyway), it's revealed that 4 months before, Yusma sent Mila's counterpart from the Mirror Universe to 22's apartment, replacing the real Mila. But 22 realised it. In the episode 20 (The Problems of an Investigation), 22 goes to Mila's apartment to see her, but in reality she has planned to teleport Melina and Mila's mother to the apartment to talk to them. In the episode 21 (Melina's Double), the officers of the ship FEF 07 have planned to use a Romanian singer named Mădălina because she looks like Melina, and they will use her to replace her. But Mădălina will give them more problems than help. In the episode 22 (The Mind Meld's Secret), since Mila did a Teremedosian mind meld with 0, Jordi Alejos García's team wants the information of her brain. That's why they have created a simulation in which they trap Mila, while in the real world, Mila's friends are looking for her and 22 sees that Mila's disappearance isn't normal… Since Mila doesn't want to collaborate, Melina tries it by force, but it's activated an emergency programme which 0 had put to Mila's brain which is basically a copy of 0's brain. After a shoot-out, Mila returns to her world with the officers of the Federation Starfleet who will make a return to the past to reverse the chaos on Earth with the police about Mila's disappearance. When they give Retcon to Mila to make her forget everything that has happened in the Mirror Universe, this time Mila wants to remember everything. But 22 believes that if she remembers everything, her life will be in danger, so he gives her Retcon. When the return to the past is over, 22 and Mila are teleported back to their homes, and nobody remembers anything about Mila's disappearance. On the 07, 0 says that the Retcon doesn't undo the Teremedosian mind melds, that is to say, the Mila who is now on Earth is the Mila who has been in the Mirror Universe and who has remembered her sisters and their kidnapper, Jordi Alejos Garcia. Even though she can't consciously remember it, these memories continue in her subconscious and someday she'll remember everything again… In the episode 23 (Let's Go!), 22 and his crew make an alliance with Yusma and his wife, Lola (Mirror Universe's İhi). This alliance will serve to defeat Jordi Alejos García and Regent Andrea, who use Mila's five sisters to obtain psychomorphic powers. However, some entities also intervene and want to contact both 22's alliance and the team of Jordi Alejos García and Andrea, and they do so by taking control of the bodies of the kidnapped girls and a friend of Mila. In the episode 24 (You Must Act, Part I), in a chase through the streets of Barcelona between the officers of the ship 07 and Jordi Alejos García, he escapes with Andrea while Mila and her mother stay in the 07 to avoid being attacked by Jordi Alejos García. Later, from Earth, someone attacks the 07 and leaves the ship without energy. Therefore, the shields fall and Jordi Alejos García teleports Mila and her mother to their burrow. In this burrow, four sisters of Mila have disappeared, and the fifth girl, exactly Melina's version from the Prime Universe, is possessed by aliens who want to talk to Donald Trump, and want to open a fissure between the north pole of the Earth and the north pole of the planet of the aliens, while Robert tries to stop it. Finally the fissure opens, and a column rises from the frozen ground of the north pole to the sky. In the streets of all the cities of the Earth appear aliens that come out of vortices… And on the ship 07, the officers of the ship see everything that is happening on Earth, and they can't stop it. Alien ships appear in orbit, and chaos spreads throughout the Earth, while in the north pole, Jordi Alejos García, Andrea and Donald Trump are absorbed by the fissure and disappear from Earth. The episode and the season ends with all this… In the fourth season, in the episode 25 (You Must Act, Part II), Mila and her mother mysteriously wake up in Bàrcinon, capital of the planet Teremedó, but they manage to go to the ship FEF 07 to return to Earth. They have to fix the problem of the aliens on Earth, and in order to do this they need Robert's help, who tells them that they have to return to the past and then they have to create a simulation of the Earth to take there the aliens who have invaded the Earth and have opened the fissure between the two planets, using the technology of the transport balls of the Mirror Universe, which consists of reducing what is inside. Robert also says that Andrea, Jordi Alejos Garcia, Yusma and Lola are immunised to the returns to the past, since Yusma has died and Lola doesn't remember anything from when she was İhi, they won't come back. In the end they manage to make the Earth return to normal. In the episode 26 (Children Must Grow), Regent Andrea makes an alliance with Melina, and they decide that they will no longer have Jordi Alejos García. Therefore, Jordi Alejos García contacts the officers of the FEF 07 and asks to make a pact, and to demonstrate his good will, he frees Mariana, one of Mila's kidnapped sisters. But Mariana and Mila's other sisters are still the same age as when they were kidnapped, that is to say, they're still girls who must grow up. Later, when Andrea realises that Jordi Alejos García has betrayed her, she and Melina pose as a famous Spanish actress named Penélope Cruz and her director, and they trick Mila into making a movie with them. But in reality they've planned to kill her to make the admiral 22 have anger over the loss of the girl he's in love with. In the episode 27 (Just Because), Mirror Universe's Mila and four girls from Yusma's old army make an alliance with the officers of the ship 07. In the episode 28 (Get Your Ass), Mila goes to a house in an abandoned street in Castelldefels, where she has an appointment with Penélope Cruz (Melina in disguise) and her director (Andrea in disguise), to fulfil her role in a television series where Mila will be one of the protagonists. But all this is a trap made by Andrea, and everything's false. Unlike the abandoned exterior, the interior of the house is full of luxuries. Penélope Cruz says that they must hide their studies in an area that seems abandoned, so nobody will suspect that they're here. And the director says they'll shoot the first scene, but they don't actually shoot anything and use perception filters to make Mila think they've shot a piece of film. In the episode 29 (At Your Home), Mila makes another piece of the fake television series with Andrea and Melina in disguise, where Mila has to kiss a boy who appears in the series as the romantic interest of the protagonist. Mila doesn't want to do it, but Andrea puts a thing on her head to convince her to do it. When Mila kisses the boy, she falls to the floor unconscious… The boy reveals to be Andrea, who has put in Mila's brain something to control her. Andrea, without disguise, gives another kiss to Mila while Melina is watching her, and remains jealous. But Andrea says she knows what she does. In the episode 30 (Your Team), the team of girls that Mila is leading isn't very close and begins to separate, since the girls want to live a normal life without Yusma and begin to give up their revenge against Regent Andrea. Mirror Universe's Mila is being left alone… Meanwhile, Jordi Alejos García and his friends want to fight against Andrea, and even though they manage to save four of the five kidnapped girls (the fifth one is dead), Andrea kills Jordi Alejos Garcia and his friends. The rescued girls can't return to Earth because they can't change Mila's life, so Adriana, Lucía and Mariana will live free in Bàrcinon while Melina's counterpart stays on the ship 07 for now. In the episode 31 (The End of the Special Sisters, Part I), Andrea kills Melina because she had betrayed her and helped her sister Mila, and now Andrea starts a relationship with Alxy Frankz. They both capture Mirror Universe's Mila and her partner, and kill them. But before she dies, this Mila sends an encrypted code to 22. Prime Unverse's Melina will live on Earth making the life of her dead counterpart. Alxy Frankz has a machine with which he can turn a dead brain into data for a computer, and Andrea uses this machine to extract information from Mila's brain. In addition, Andrea teleports Mila to Alxy Frankz's base, while a perception filter replaces her on Earth. Andrea sends an object disguised as the lost ship FEF 09 to Teremedó, and manages to kill Mila's three sisters. 22 gets angry, and Robert comes to the 07 to help, since Andrea has also cheated on him with perception filters. He tells the officers of the ship 07 that he has a modified transport ball with his camera so he can travel in time and space. In the end, Andrea takes Mila and uses a code that has programmed her with a mind meld. 22 receives a call from Mila asking her to save her, but when 22 teleports her to the ship 07, Mila takes a gun, points it at her head, and shoots herself in the head. Robert says he can't do anything, and Mila is dead… In the episode 32 (The End of the Special Sisters, Part II), Robert manages to resuscitate Mila, but gives his vital energy and will regenerate. Robert says to the officers of the ship 07: "I'll see you within many years, but you'll see me in a few days. But with another face!", and leaves. Now it's necessary to find Panda. at Alxy Frankz's base, Robert appears invisible and makes a Teremedosian mind meld to Andrea to erase any memories of Mila and her family. Andrea tries to stop him, but Robert goes away with his transport ball. Andrea kisses Alxy Frankz without knowing why… In the transport ball, Robert travels back in time, but he can't hold on much longer, he presses some buttons of the ball and regenerates. The transport ball lands in a house from an unknown time, and Robert appears turned into a baby in a crib, with another family… at Alxy Frankz's base, it's revealed that the kiss which Andrea has given to Alxy Frankz has been to apply the same hypnosis on him. 0 decodes a message which Mirror Universe's Mila had sent to 22 before dying: it comes from Robert, and says that the officers of the ship 07 must forget Mila and her family, since if they continue the mission, they'll put them in danger. 22 accepts and decides to finish the mission related to Mila and her family. At the end of the series, Panda gives a brief explanation of what will happen in the next few years: how they'll defeat Andrea and Alxy Frankz, and the prices that the officers of the ship 07 will have to pay to get it. Category:Characters ca:Mila es:Mila fr:Mila gl:Mila it:Mila pt:Mila ro:Mila ru:Мила